The Fifth Horsewoman
by mcgirl
Summary: Cassandra comes back to Paris but this time she is not looking for Methos but for the fifth rider a woman who she despises more then Methos
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander the show or any of its characters. I am making no profit from this.

Summary: Cassandra is back but this time she is not looking to kill Methos. She is looking for the fifth horseperson.

Please read and review

This takes place three years after Kronus, Silas, and Caspian are killed in Revelations 6:8.

Duncan Macloud of the clan Macloud was in his home in Paris when he felt an immortal presence. He got up and grabbed his sword because he was not expecting anyone and slowly went to the door. He opened the door and saw Cassandra there. "Hello Mac," Cassandra said coming in. "I am not telling you where Methos is Cassandra" he said. "I am not looking for Methos anymore. I have done some reflection and figured that while I will never forgive him for what he did there is someone else that I want" Cassandra said. "Who exactly is that Cassandra because all of them are dead except for Methos" Duncan said

"There is one more person, a woman who was and most likely still is as smart as Methos is and was just as cruel. Her name was Amasa at the time and she was Chaos. I am not sure what her name is now or where she lives. All I know is that she deserves to die more then Methos deserves to die. I seriously doubt that she will ever change and even try to be good. She thought that I was taking away what was rightfully hers and she was not too pleased about it," she said. "What did she think you were taking away from her Cassandra?" "Methos" she said but before she could say anymore they felt another immortal presence.

"That is probably Methos or Amanda. I think that you would like Amanda she is a very nice person most of the time" Mac said. He got up to open the door and saw that it was Amanda. "I didn't expect to see you here so soon," Mac said. "I decided that I needed to come see you and Methos, but Methos is teaching class right now," Amanda said.

Cassandra knew that voice and said "Amasa," and drew her sword out of her coat. "Draw your sword Amasa if you know what is good for you." "What the hell are you doing Cassandra? She is a friend of mine that I would trust with my life," Mac said. "Your friend is a murderer she killed thousands of people," Cassandra said coldly. Amanda knew what to do she knew that Mac could not find out just yet. "Who is this crazy person Mac" Amanda said sounding scared even though she was not. "You better go Amanda and later we can sort this all out," he said. "I guess you are right" she said running out of the door.

"You let her escape Mac how could you do that? She is your friend, I can't believe this. You need to choose your friends more wisely," Cassandra said. "Listen to me Cassandra she is not even 1200 years old. There is no way she could of killed thousands of people along with Methos, Kronus, Silas, and Caspian since she was not alive when it happened plus she is a nice, caring, loving person." "How many old immortal women do you know who like to tell everyone their age" Cassandra said. "I know Amanda she would have told me if she was that old. If she was a horsewoman of the Apocalypse wouldn't she of come when they all united. We can disprove this with Joe he has Amanda's record and will show you," Duncan Macloud said walking out of the door. "Are you coming with me or are you not" he said.


	2. The University

Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander the show or any of its characters. I am making no profit from this.

Summary: Cassandra is back but this time she is not looking to kill Methos. She is looking for the fifth horseperson.

Please read and review

This takes place three years after Kronus, Silas, and Caspian are killed in Revelations 6:8.

Amanda went to the university where Methos worked and waited for his class to get out. The class finally was over and Methos left. He was surprised to see Amanda outside of his class but did not show it. Her face did not give away anything either but he had known Amanda for millennia's and knew that something had happened.

"We've got a serious problem" Amanda said before Methos could say anything. "Why don't we talk in my office" Methos said. They went to his office and Methos closed the door. "What is this problem Amanda" he said. "Cassandra is back and she called me Amasa in front of Mac. Apparently it looks like she has been looking for me," she said. "This is not good Amasa not good at all,' he said. He rarely called her that anymore but she still liked it even if it reminded her of the murderous life they once shared.

"What are we going to do Methos, should we run and leave Paris for awhile and change our names to names that we have not had in a long time," she said. "You know both of us could beat Cassandra by ourselves. We are stronger then Macloud thinks that we are but at the same time I do not want her quickening inside of me, and if worse comes to worse we can always use other weapons" he said.

"You know Cassandra isn't the only person that can use what she considers magic. Last time I checked both of us were stronger in that category then Cassandra ever was or will be. None of her spells worked on you or any of our brothers. I still can't believe they are gone. I knew that Kronus and Caspian should have been killed but Silas I still miss him." "I was the one who killed him, not Macloud or Cassandra," Methos said sadly. "I know, but it was necessary because I might not be talking to you and I much rather have you alive then anyone else" she said.

She was getting close to him, to close. This type of situation sometimes brought out the passion and love that they had for each other. Amanda knew that Mac was only a substitute for when Methos was not there. She had always loved him even when Cassandra said that neither of them could love because they were evil and evil could not love. She wanted to have sex with him right now on his desk.

He saw how close she was to him but did not move. He loved her, always had. Cassandra was someone to have sex with, she was not Amasa. Methos knew that Mac and Amanda did not have the same relationship that they did. He was something that she needed sometimes when Methos was not there. He wanted to have sex with her right now but knew that they could not for obvious reasons.

"Why don't we go back to my apartment and then we can talk and maybe do some other things as well," Methos said. Amanda raised her eyebrows and said "I'd like that but wouldn't it be safer somewhere else, maybe a nice hotel," she said. "Probably" he said. He needed this, she needed this. They each needed to figure out what to do and be with their best friend, a friend that would protect each other with their life.


	3. Joe's

"Mac, Cassandra" Joe said surprised to see Cassandra here.

"I need some information Joe" Cassandra said getting straight to the point.

"I'm not telling you where Methos is" Joe said.

"I don't care about Methos right now. I want to know about the woman you call Amanda Darieux" Cassandra said coldly.

"Ask Mac" Joe said cleaning the tables.

"She thinks that Amanda rode with Methos killing thousands of people" Mac said.

"Amanda, you've got to be kidding me. She's a thief yes, but murderer I can't see it" Joe said.

"How old is she" Cassandra said moving closer to Joe.

"Mac knows this, our estimate is around 1100 years old" he said.

"Your best estimate, so she could be Amassa" Cassandra said.

"Listen I'm not going to tell you anything about Amanda. She is a friend of mine and you know it as much as I do it is very hard to know an immortal's age" Joe said annoyed.

"I didn't introduce them to each other" Duncan said.

Flashback

"Amanda" Methos said when she entered Mac's place.

"Benjamin" she said smiling.

"You know Methos" Mac said clearly shocked.

"Seriously Macleod you need to stop introducing me as Methos to everyone you meet" Methos said.

"Methos, huh I always pictured Methos as a wise grey haired man" Amanda said sitting down.

"Sorry to disappoint you" Methos said.

"No disappointment at all" Amanda said

End Flashback

"She felt comfortable around him, like she had known him for a long time. She wasn't as shocked as Richie was. It took me awhile to accept that Adam Pierson was the Methos we all heard about. She didn't ask any questions about the mysteries of life or anything a 5000 year old man should know" Mac said.

"You know that Rebecca and Methos were old friends. He told you that. Honestly I could picture Methos and Amanda performing a couple of heists together but again a horsewoman, not Amanda" he said.

"I don't want the two of you to get hurt. If she feels threatened she will not hesitate to kill you. Separately Methos and Amanda are dangerous but beatable, together they are almost unstoppable. They are both calculating killers and are better at fighting then the two of you think. If you aren't going to help, I'm leaving" Cassandra said angry leaving the two men behind.

A few minutes later

"The truth is Mac; Amanda is one of the immortals that we have guessed. Some people give her a much older date, possibly 2000 plus. Amanda matches the description of a woman Methos spent time with throughout his chronicles" Joe said sitting down.

"I can't believe it, I will not believe it. Amanda is a good person. She has her faults but she will always help her friends. I've got to go think" Mac said leaving, upset.


End file.
